The intent is to develop concurrently with faculty recruitment a centralized vivarium facility in a new and developing medical school. This will become a major resource for laboratory animals for use in teaching and research. Special emphasis will be placed on the provision of optimal animal resources, efficient vivarium management and the introduction of comparative animal medicine into the faculty expertise and curriculum of the medical college.